Apophis (Shardsverse)
|-|Ouroboros= |-|Apophis= Apophis is the Egyptian Goddess of Chaos and Darkness. She is the direct rival of the God of Sun and Order, Ra. Apophis is the secondary antagonist of the Shardsverse Series, serving as the main opponent of Rosa and her friends until the appearance of Kairos. She is killed by Rosa in their final battle after she masters Primal Transcendence after training with her father. Backstory After the Great Sundering, Apophis was born from the energies of Corona and Kairos alongside her rival Ra and the other deities of Materia. She did not meet her rival for hundreds of years and wreaked havoc on Materia for thousands of years. It wasn't until a consensus between the various Primordial Gods of Earth banded together and beat her back with Ra leading the charge. Weakened and humiliated, she built her strength and her armies and with her hatred against Ra as her driving force, she waged war against him. By this time, Ra had fathered many children which would become the Egyptian Pantheon and fought against her. Over the course of several more thousand years, Apophis and Ra's war would mirror that of their progenitors, ripping apart Egypt and the skies. Eventually, the arrival of the Greek Gods due to their fleeing of Typhon would halt their fight. Ra and Apophis agreed to a ceasefire and Apophis descended upon the Greeks and drove them from Egypt, brutally injuring several of them and traumatized Artemis with memories of Python. The two would continue their war until Apophis began to wonder why they fought in the first place. Her answer came in the form of Pyrrhus, who informed them that the two were merely aspects born from the battle of his brother and sister. Ra accepted this and vowed to continue his mother's work of maintaining balance by preventing Chaos from reigning. Apophis had a different reaction. Since then, she has vowed to free her father from his prison and spread Chaos throughout all of Creation. Appearance Apophis appears as a massive serpent who looks as if she was cut straight from the Primordial Darkness. Her entire form appears as a massive shimmering serpentine cloud of darkness. Lightning arcs from her body. In her human form, she appears as a beautiful young woman with pale skin and a voluptuous, seductive figure. Red vein-like markings decorate her flawless skin. Her hair is white as snow and her eyes are as red as blood. She is always seen wearing a long black dress with red embroidery. Personality Apophis is cruel and chaotic. She lives for destroying and killing others. Of all the deities on Earth, Apophis is said to be the evilest of them all. Not even Loki, Kronos, or Inanna would not dare go near her. Apophis created the Cult of Obsidian with the sole purpose of freeing her father. She can be extremely seductive, using her body to entice both men and women alike into joining her. Her favorite pastime is tormenting people both physically and mentally until she sees a look of absolute hopelessness and despair in the eyes of her victims. According to her, the moment their soul breaks gives her the most euphoric feeling that she can get off sexually on it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Birthplace: 'Egypt '''Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''People breaking in despair, Chaos, Destruction '''Dislikes: '''Ra '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: '''Torturing men and women, seducing men and women, spreading Chaos and Destruction '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Themes: ' Apophis's theme Apophis Theme 2 Combat Parameter Gauge Combat Statistics 'Tier: '''Varies from '''7-C '''to '''3-B '''with her avatars|'2-A Name: '''Apophis, Apep, The Great Serpent, The Eclipse Serpent, Ouroboros (Etherian Name) '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Aspect of Kairos, Egyptian Goddess, Anti-God, Demon God Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Large Size (Type 6), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 3), BFR, Existence Erasure (For lesser beings), Destruction, Matter Manipulation (Possibly Macro-Quantic Level. Threatened to reduce the entirety of the Earth and the Solar System to pieces so small, they would never be even able to put together a quark of what it once was.), Darkness Manipulation (As the Goddess of Night, she can trap an entire area in a perpetual state of night as well as control and manipulate Darkness), Elemental Manipulation (Apophis can control water as well as Earth and Fire.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Her true form can drive others insane if looked at for too long), Aura, Magic (Apophis is a practitioner of several different types of magic including Primal Magic.), Natural Weaponry (Apophis can transform any part of her body into a weapon. She can turn her nails into talons. Her shapeshifting abilities also allow her to form weapons out of her appendages. In her serpent form, her fangs and large size become natural weaponry.), Hair Manipulation (Apophis can use her own hair as weapons.), Weapon Creation (Apophis can create weapons from pure mana as seen when she created a khopesh.), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Apophis can destroy the souls of living beings using her magic.), Intangibility (Primarily appears as a 4-D shadow that is capable of affecting our world but cannot be affected by others. Primal Magic users are capable of affecting her in her intangible state.), Corrosion Inducement (Apophis reduced Set into a pile of dust.), Absorption (Apophis is capable of siphoning the life forces of other beings through contact or a mana tether.), Mind Manipulation (Apophis can control the minds of weak willed beings.), Possession (Apophis can possess other beings.), Life Manipulation (Apophis is responsible for the creation of all Egyptian Demons which she created to lead in a war against her eternal rival, Ra.), Transmutation, Poison Manipulation (Her poison eats away at the soul and prevents her opponents from moving. On top of that, the poison is highly hallucinogenic), Forcefield Creation, Creation (Created an army of demons to fight against Ra and the Egyptian Gods), Shapeshifting, Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant |-|With Primal Magic Obsidian= Void Manipulation (Apophis can control and manipulate the energies of the void, allowing her to destroy things and reduce them to nothing.), Chaos Manipulation (Type 3; Users of Primal Magic Obsidian can control and manipulate the concept of Chaos to an immense degree and it is not limited to discord. Obsidian Users can control and mold reality as they see fit.), Death Manipulation (Apophis can kill beings, including immortal beings whose true selves exist in other levels of reality, sending her corruptive energy to degrade their life forces.), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, and 9; Her Primal Magic Obsidian is capable of killing beings, spreading its dark energy through the connections that copies and avatars share with their original self.), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; She can prevent Gods from ever reforming by destroying the entirety of their essence, even their souls.), Antimatter Manipulation (Apophis can control antimatter. She can use it to bypass the physical defense of other beings, destroying their molecular composition.), Corruption (Apophis was able to corrupt all the members of the Cult of Obsidian, bringing out all their negative aspects.), Space-Time Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (As a user of Obsidian, Apophis's powers over Darkness are enhanced to the point where no other God, Etherian or Materian, is capable of matching her.), Curse Manipulation (Apophis can curse others using this magic. She can inflict curses that will inflict bad luck and even sickness) |-|Resistances= High Resistance to Order Manipulation (Resisted Rosa's attempts at using Law to nullify her powers while laughing.), Light Manipulation (Apophis is capable of resisting Ra's attacks.), Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Stop (Apophis was able to fight Eltariel even after she froze the world in time.), Existence Erasure (Apophis was completely unaffected by Zoe's Penumbra Flames which can eat away at one's physical existence as well as prevent the soul from ever accessing the physical world ever again.), Mind Manipulation (Users of Primal Magic Obsidian are highly resistant to users of Primal Magic Apocrypha as Illia was unable to crack Apophis's mind.), and Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Town Level to Multi Galaxy Level with her avatars (Comparable to Zeta at her weakest. Her most powerful avatar was able to stomp the entire Olympian Council with the exception of Zeus as he was not there.)|'Multiverse Level+' (Is comparable to other progenitor deities and Ra, who can defeat even the Gods from the Etherian Pantheon. Her battle with Ra can be felt across both Etheria and Materia. She is the most powerful being born from Kairos's power with her power being comparable to the most powerful of Etherian Deities as well as the most powerful angels and demons short of the Archdemons and Archangels.) Speed: Varies|'Massively FTL '(Her battle with Ra rages across the entirety of Etheria leaving galaxies and star systems in ruins.) Lifting Strength: Varies|'Immeasurable' Striking Strength: '''Varies from '''Town Class to Multi-Galactic|'Multiversal' Durability: '''Varies from '''Town Level '''to '''Multi-Galaxy Level|'Multiverse Level' Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: '''Varies from Hundreds of Kilometers to Interstellar|Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Apophis has been battling Ra for millennia. She is one of the few Materian Deities that are aware of their true origins. She is a quality multiversal schemer and professional Chessmaster using the members of the Cult of Obsidian and other people as pawns to free her father. Has been manipulating events behind several major events in Materia from the shadows and was the reason for both World War I and World War II. '''Weaknesses: '''Light-Based Attacks, possibly '''Key: Avatars|'Apophis' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Dragons Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Destruction User Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Madness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chessmasters Category:Tyrants Category:Creation Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Geniuses Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Probability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sadists Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hair Users